(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch actuator unit that has a driving portion for operating a clutch and operates to selectively transmit inputted torque to a transmission.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, transmissions are may be thought of as either manual or automatic. However, recently, semi-automatic transmissions and automated manual transmissions have begun to emerge on the market as well. In a vehicle with a semi-automatic transmission installed, a driver manually operates the transmission without a clutch pedal, i.e., through paddle shifting. In an automated manual transmission (AMT), the system uses electronic sensors, processors, and actuators to actuate gear shifts on the driver's command. This again removes the need for a clutch pedal while the driver is still able to determine when to change from one gear to the other. The clutch itself is actuated by electronic equipment that can synchronize the timing and the torque required to make gear shifts quick and smooth. These types of transmission improve the performance and convenience of conventional manual transmission.
In automated manual transmissions, a clutch actuator is designed to pull or push a transmission fork, which is used to engage or disengage power delivery between an engine and the transmission. This clutch actuator typically includes an air cylinder or a motor that is disposed at one end of an operating rod of the clutch actuator and pushes or pulls the operating rod that is connected to a release bearing.
Meanwhile, shifting and a ride comfort of a driver are varied depending on the stroke characteristic of the operating rod, and research is continually being conducted to improve these characteristics, control precision thereof, and durability of the actuator.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.